


That Time I self Inserted Into Les Mis

by AllessaRen2198



Series: Shameless Self-Inserts [3]
Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: F/M, Forgive Me, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllessaRen2198/pseuds/AllessaRen2198
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah........</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nine Years After Cosette and Valjean arrive in Paris......

**Author's Note:**

> New chapter! Yeah! Sarcasm heavily intended! What am I even doing with my life?!

**_Bold will be everyone singing including her_ **

_ Italics will be spoken words since everything is supposedly sung. _

  
  


**Nine Years After Cosette and Valjean get to Paris..........**

 

The light of dawn glows on a massive elephant. The wonder of a monument, made from wood and plaster, stands crumbling into ruins. It is plinth on one side of a city square. on the far side the remains of the fortress of Bastille still stand proud. This is where I stood shouting a name. “GAVROCHE! Where are you child?!” I stick my head under a table and he pops his head out of the elephant. “Here I am Allessa!” Then, agile as a monkey, he drops to the ground followed by his trusting band. I shake my head and trail him from a distance. His brother would kill me if I left him unattended. Around me carriages attempt to make it through the crowds of beggars. Gavroche dances aboard the carriages, on the heads of the rich. I sigh. “Look down, look down, and please do stay safe. Look down , look down and do not fall from that height. Look down look down and see me taunt with worry.” Around beggars chorus as I rush to keep up with him.

“ **Look down and see the beggars at your feet, look down and show some mercy if you can! Look down and see the sweepings on the street.”** “Look down, dear Gavroche, it is time to follow me.” “ **Look down, look down, Upon your fellow man!”** I watch silently, something I’ve always been good at as I flit along the street to keep my eye on the boy. The fine ladies and grand gentlemen in the carriages avert their eyes, or raise the blinds of their carriage windows to shut out the sight of the losers of their world. Gavroche, bounding over their heads, evading the swipes of liveried footmen, lands on the running board of one particularly grand carriage and begs and taunts the rich tennant inside. “Ow do you do? My name’s Gavroche. These are my people, here’s my patch. And that’s Allessa my nanny. Please pay her no mind.” I wave sarcastically and curtsy sniggering openly while I do. “Not much to look at, nothing posh! Nothing you’d call up to scratch. This is my school my high society.” “Dear Gavroche I said it is time to follow me!” “Here I the slums of St. michel we live on crumbs of humble piety. Tough on the teeth - but what the hell! Think you're poor? Think you're free?” he jumps down and I groan.” Follow me! Follow me!”

**“Look down and show some mercy if you can! Look down, look down, upon your fellow man!”** I sigh slightly when we are out of the mess of people. “Dear Gavvy, come please, your brother will kill me.” “Now Allessa you know, Enjolras would kill ‘im if he did.” I blush and Gavroche continues. I have to sprint now to keep him in sight as he has jumped on the back of a cart. “There was a time we killed the king. We tried to change the world too fast. Now we have got another king. He is no better than the last.” “Gavroche please we need to go. Your brother is waiting to take you home.” He ignored me and continues. “This the land that fought for liberty, now when we fight we fight for bread! Here is the thing about equality, everyone’s equal when they’re dead. Take your place!” “ **Take your chance! Vive La France! Vive La France!** ”

The carriage reaches an arch and I stop panting slightly. I catch sight of Enjolras and blush. “There is the man who has my heart. There is the man who has my soul. He does not know that I love him. Yet he treats me as if I’m his to love.” “ **Look down and show some mercy if you can. Look down look down upon your fellow man!** ” All around me people protest. “When’s it gonna end?” “When we gonna live?” “Something’s gotta happen now.” “Something's gotta give!” “I see him standing there. Now down he looks upon my face. His smile is brighter than the sun. His hands are my anchor to the world. Yes he has swallowed my soul. And now I am stuck in paradise. Now with him standing next to me. I’ve fallen in love with Enjolras!” “ **It’ll come, it’ll come, it’ll come”** “And he will fall in love with me!” “ **It’ll come, it’ll come, it’ll come** ” “Only in my dreams”

Enjolras stands on a raised step with Marius. In the coach I can see Marius’ grandfather. Then there is Eponine, gazing longingly at Marius. Then my beloved Enjolras begins. “Where are the leaders of the land? Where are the swells who run this show?’’ “Darling won’t you come with me? Away to a field where flowers grow.” Marius steps forward. “Only one man, General Lamarque, speaks for the people down below.” I turn with him to face the house. Enjolras pulls me closer as he steps forward again. “Lamarque is ill and fading fast. Won’t last a week out, so they say.” “Enjolras, give up this foolish game. And come with me to a better life.” Marius smiles when he sees me. “With all the anger in the land. How long before the judgement day?” it feels as if he is talking to me. I smile and join in. “Before we cut the fat ones down to size?” “ **Before the barricades arise?”** The police ride up and Enjolras nudges me behind him. “Look down, look down, don’t look us in the eye. Look down, look down, stay here and you die.” The crowd quickly splits up and I am nudged to a corner to wait for Enjolras. 

He runs to me when he is finished and swings me around as we back away into the dark of the back entrance to a tavern. “Allessa, my dear, what are you doing here?” “I’ve come to bring Gavroche to his brother. And here you are, demanding to be free. Do you know what your death would do to me?” His face falls slightly and he pulls me closer. “I know you want a man who will by your side. Someone to love you on a rainy night. I wish I could give you what you ask. But I am needed somewhere else, very fast.” I sigh and press my nose against his neck. “All my life I’ve watched you grow and grow. Right beside me, my darling, I know. I do not ask you anything, close to love for me. I simply ask for you to stay by my side.” “And I will try.” He kisses me slowly. “I feel your love for me Enjolras. In every word you say. In every gesture that you make. In every kiss you give. Feel my love for you burn bright through the rainy stormy night.” “You’ve always been there for me. Whenever I was alone. You had a hand to guide me through the winter snow. Back into the sunshine, back where flowers grow.” Again he presses a kiss to my lips, my neck, my forehead. “ _ You know my darling Allessa. I would love you if I could. _ ” “I know, my love, my home, my faith. I know. Yes, I know and yet I feel you slip away.”   
  
  
**  
**


	2. Red for blood Black For Despair/On Their Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah

[ https://youtu.be/GRfW6JeH0ug ](https://youtu.be/GRfW6JeH0ug)

(her outfit)

When she is fighting she’ll be dressed like Eponine was)

  
  
  


I walk steadily along the street after Enjolras leaves. “There, out in the lightness a hero is running. Running to God, fallen into grace.” I sigh and run my hand along the wall. “God be his witness. Let him never yield. Till you come face to face, till you come face to face.” I think of all the things we’ve said and all the things we’ve done. “He knows his way in the dark. Keep him in the way of the Lord. Those who follow the path of the righteous shall have their reward. And if he falls, as others before him have fell, the inky flame of death!” A tear slips down my cheek. “The sword! Oh heaven stars scarce to be counted. Filling the lives with peace and light. You guide us silent and strong Keep watch keep watch over him! You know his place. It’s not with me.” I slide down the wall outside the door of the tavern in which they meet. “I trust your aim, I trust your reason. Again and again and is always the same. And if he falls, as others before him have fell, Let me fall with him. Into death!” I sob out a few times. “And so it must be and so it is written, on the pages of history.” I see Eponine running to me. “He’ll not falter, those that do pay the price. Lord let me find him, that I may stay beside him. Safe in your arms. I will never rest till we are no longer parted. This I swear! This I swear by the Lord!”

“Oh Allessa! What’s wrong?” I just hiccup. “He’ll die before he’d live. He’ll never be mine. Only in death will we be together. I must help him Eponine. I must.” She nods. “As will I. Together.” “Let’s go, they will be waiting. At least that’s what my heart hopes.” “Allessa, you know he loves you.” I smile. “ _ But he will always love France more _ ” We walk side by side up the back stairs of the Tavern. When we enter Enjolras smiles slightly and, as always, pulls me to his side. Outwardly I smile. To the others I was simply a friend. Though I knew that Marius knew, that I loved him as more. “The time is near, so near it’s stirring the blood in their veins. And yet beware! Don’t let the wine go to your brains. For the army we fight is a dangerous foe. With the men and the arms that we never can match. It is easy to sit here and swat them like flies. But the National Guard will be harder to catch. We need a sign.” He looks down to me and I smile and now encouragingly. “To rally the people to call them to arms To bring them in line!” I frown as I notice Eponine is gone. I turn when Joly speaks. “Marius wake up! What’s wrong today? You look as if you’ve seen a ghost.” Grantaire smirks and hands him some wine. “Some wine and say what’s going on!” I step forward as they sit. “Come now Grantaire you’ve had enough.”  Everyone laughs and then turns to Marius. “A ghost you say? A ghost maybe! For she was just like a ghost to me. Then she was gone!” I pale. “Oh no it cannot be.” No one hears me though. 

Grantaire smirks. “I am agog! I am aghast! Is Marius in love at last? I’ve never heard him ooh and Ahh.” “Dear Eponine must be long gone.” Again I am ignored but Enjolras slowly stands. “You talk of battles to be won. And here he comes like Don Juan! It is better than an Opera!” “Enjolras let him be my love!”He shakes me off and I frown slightly and back away. “It is time for us all to decide who we are. Do we fight for the right at the Opera now? Have you asked yourselves what’s the price you might pay?” “Yes my dear, and I would follow you all the way.”   
 “Is this simply a game for rich young boys to play?” “Oh Eponine you must stay.” “The colors of the world are changing day by day. Red! The blood of angry men!” “The blood of your life ending!” “Black the dark of ages past!” “The days without you mustn't last” “Red a world about to dawn. “My world about to fall.” “Black the night that ends at last.” “Your death too quick to last.” Marius sighs and stands. “Had you seen her today you might know how it feels. To be struck to the bone by a moment of breathless delight.” Enjolras’ gaze passes over me quickly and my heart sinks. He knew of course he knew. As did I. “Had you been there today you might also have known how the world may be changed in just one burst of light. And what was right seems wrong. And what was wrong seems right!” (bold in the next part is her and Marius)

“Red!” Grantaire says mockingly. “ **I feel my soul on fire”** “Black!” “ **My world if he/she’s not there!”** “Red!” “ **The color of desire** ” “Black!”  **“The color of despair!** ” (back to normal) “Marius, you’re no longer a child. I do not doubt you mean it well. But now there is a higher call! Who cares about your lonely soul.” I can see the double meaning and my heart feels crushed. “We strive towards a larger goal. Our little lives don’t count at all!” “Red!” “ **The blood of angry men!** ” “The color of your blood!” “Black!” “ **The dark of ages past** ” “The world without you here!” “ **Red a world about to dawn! Black the night that ends at last!** ” There is a scuffle at the door, Gavroche struggling with the barman. Courfeyrac his brother lets him through. “Listen to me! Listen to me!” “Listen everybody!” Courfeyrac yells. “General Lamarque is dead!” I gasp back a sob quietly and when noone is watching run out the door. My dress trails behind me. I know I should hide the pin on my shirt. But I cannot. I don’t notice Eponine calling for me. I run and run until I collapse onto the grass at the park. I pin the red white and blue rose pin in my hair. “There was a time, when he was kind. When his voice was soft and his words inviting. There was a time, our love was blind. And it had a chance. And it was exciting. There was a time. Then it all went wrong.” I lay on my back looking to the stars. “I dreamed a dream in times gone by. When hope was high and life worth living. I dreamed his love would never die. I dreamed that God would be forgiving. Then we were young, and war was gone. And dreams we had were not used and wasted. There was no rebellion to command, no song unsung no wine untasted. But the soldiers will come that night. With their guns as loud as thunder. As they tear his hope apart as they turn his dream to shame.” I turn on my side and sob again. “He slept not a day at my side. Yet he’s filled my days with endless wonder. He took my heart in his stride. And he’ll be gone in a day. And still, I dream he’ll come to his senses. That we’ll live the years together. But there are dreams that will not be. And there are storms I cannot weather. I had a dream my life would be so different from this tragedy I’m living. So different now from the end I see. Now his choice has killed the dream I dreamed.”

I look up when I see Eponine. “Dearest Eponine what’s wrong?” She looks up. (bold is both of them) “He’s found a love with Cosette.” “Cosette? I thought you said she was dead?” “That is what I was told, all those years ago. Now On my own, pretending he’s beside me.” “All alone I walk with him till morning.” I join in, us sharing our misery together.  **“ I walk with him till morning. I feel his arms around me. And when I lose my way I close my eyes and he has found me. In the rain the pavement shines like silver. All the lights are misty in th eriver. In the darkness th etress are full of starlight. And all I see is him and me forever and forever.”** We turn to huddle together on the ground in the rain. “ **And I know it’s only in my mind. That I’m talking to myself and not to him. And although I know that he is blind Still I say there’s a way for us. I love him, but when the night is over.** ” I stop and just hold her. “He is gone, the river’s just a river. Without him the world around me changes. The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers. I love him but everyday I’m learning all my life I’ve only been pretending. WIthout me his world will go on turning. A world that’s full of happiness that I have never known. “ **I love him. I love him. I love him. But only on my own”**

  
  
  



	3. One More Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I may or may not have cried while writing this..............and I do not know why

A/N So I wanted to add in this song. When someone is singing I will put their names and then the lines. If you’ve seen the movie you should be fine. But if you haven’t (you really should) and you get confused just ask. :)

 

**Valjean**

One day more! Another day, another destiny. This never ending road to cavalry. These men who seem to know my crime. Will surely come a second time. One day more!

**Marius**

I did not live until today. How can I live when we are parted?

 

**Valjean**

One day more!

 

**Cosette**

Tomorrow you’ll be worlds away. And yet with you my world has started!   


**Eponine/Allessa (both in Eponine’s room)**

One more day all on my own

 

**Marius/Cosette**

Will we ever meet again?

 

**Eponine/Allessa**

One more day with him not caring     
  
**Marius/Cosette**

I was born to be with you!   
  


**Eponine/Allessa** **  
** What a life I might have known...   
  
**Marius/Cosette** **  
** And I swear I will be true!   
  


**Eponine/Allessa** **  
** But he never saw me there.

  
**Enjolras**

One more day before the storm!   
  


**Allessa**

One more day to see his face! One more day to love him!

 

**Marius**

Do I follow where she goes

 

**Enjolras**

At the barricades of freedom                         

 

**Marius**

Shall I join my brothers there?

 

**Allessa**

He would leave me here to be without him

 

**Enjolras**

When our ranks begin to form

 

**Marius**

Do I stay do I dare

 

**Allessa**

Well he will not die without me

 

**Enjolras**

Will you take your place with me?

(to himself)

I cannot bear to leave her here so for one more day I’ll love her

She cannot follow me to death

It would break my soul to pieces

Yet I cannot tell her no

  
**All**

The time is now!

The day is here!

One day more!                
  
  


**Javert**

One day more to revolution

We will nip it in the bud

We’ll be ready for these schoolboys

They will wet themselves with blood   
  


 

**Valjean**

One day more!   
  


**Thenardiers**

Watch’em run amuck

Catch’em as they fall

Never know your luck

WHen there’s a free-for-all

Here a little dip

There a little touch

Most of them are goners

So they won’t miss much     

  
  


**Students/Crowd**

One day to a new beginning!

Raise the flag of freedom high!

Every man will be a king!

There’s a new world for the winning!

There’s a new world to be won!

Do you hear the people sing?    

 

**Marius**

My place is here!

I fight with you!  

 

**Valjean**

One day more!                
  


**Cosette/Marius**

I did not live until today!

How can I live when we are parted?

 

**Eponine/Allessa**

(staring at the men they love longingly disguised as boys)

One more day on my own

**Javert**

I will join these people’s heros

I will follow where they go

I will learn their little secrets

I will know the things they know                      
  
**Valjean/Javert**

One day more!       

 

**Marius/Cosette**

Tomorrow you’ll be worlds away

And yet with you my world has started     

 

**Javert**

One more day to revolution

We will nip it in the bud

We’ll be ready for these schoolboys        

 

**Thenardiers**

Watch’em run amuck

Catch’em as they fall

Never know your luck

When it’s a free-for-all

 

**Valjean**

Tomorrow we’ll be far away

 

**Valjean/Javert**

Tomorrow is the judgment day

 

**All**

Tomorrow we’ll discover

What our God in heaven has in store   
One more dawn!

One more day!   
One day more!   
  
  


 

__________________

  
I feel like I have to end this here. Btw the seventh chapter will be an alternate ending where my character (me), Enjolras, and Gavroche live. Because seriously, if I can sit here and write down my death, I can also write me living. You don't have to read it, but I'd appreciate it if you did. OUR LOVE DESERVES TO SURVIVE DAMN YOU! Okay I'm getting to emotionally invested in this. :/


	4. Beginning Of A Damned Battle and The Beginning Of A Love Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it starts................

A/N Alright here is where it might get complicated. For this chapter  **bold** is everyone,  _ italics _ is her, regular is a person singing (so pay attention), and  **_bold italics_ ** is regular talking. 

****************************************

 

Around me all is still. Eponine grabs my hand and squeezes before letting go. Then comes the soft beating of draped drums. I look over to my left a ways and Enjolras stands holding a red flag behind his back. The tramp of feet echoes and he nods to us all eyes passing over Eponine and I. Our disguise has worked. Then I remember last night, and the words he’d said.

_________________

 

“Allessa, please open the door. I must say to you what I should’ve said all those years ago!” I don’t open the door due to me being dressed as a boy. “Then say it, Enjolras, and go! I cannot face you, not again if you are to die tomorrow!” He sighs and i hear a thunk. When I look out the window slightly his head has fallen against the door. “All my life you’ve been there beside me. All my life I never saw the truth. All my life you have told me you loved me. And all this time, I thought that you were lying. That you didn’t know what love was. But now I know that all my life I’ve left you there behind me.  _ Allessa please open the door. For me. _ “All my life I’ve been everything for you. Lived each second as if it were my last. And these past years you’ve acted as if you loved me. You’ve acted as if I was yours. I threw my life away to pretend I was near you. I threw it all away, to live for those moments. I am done playing this game. For the rest of my life, I will live alone.” He’d cried for me, through the night he sat outside my door only leaving at dawn. “ _ Know that I do not just die for the freedom of France. But for your freedom. And the future we could have had. _ ”

___________________________

 

All down the streets, waiting, are the faces of the poor. Mixed in and around are Enjolras, Marius, and the others. Marius and Enjolras, on opposite sides of the street, keep making eye  contact. It sickens me somewhat to not know their plan. Police and national guardsmen are littered throughout the crowd to control them if necessary. Then they come into view. An entire battalion of infantry, marching with weapons reversed. A column of black suited dignitaries follows. A division of cavalry ride in the front. In the back are the drums. They beat in time with my heart, like a faint echo of truth. The coffin comes into sight, then they begin. “ **Do you hear the people sing singing the song of angry men? It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again.** ” Guards look around and the next time EPonine and I join in. “ **When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums, there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes.”** The dignitaries glance around nervously. “ **Will you join in our crusade who will be strong and stand with me? Beyond the barricade is there a world you long to see?”** As the carriage draws level Enjolras steps forward and waves the red flag. He is alone this time as he speaks. “Then join in the fight that will give you the right to be free!” Then we all surround the carriage. “ **Do you hear the people sing singing the song of angry men? It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again! When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!** ” I long to join Enjolras on the top of the carriage as I can see Eponine wants to join Marius. But we must stay hidden.

Enjolras speaks again. (BTW when I say speak I mean sing. Afterall it  _ is _ a musical) “Will you give all you can give so that our banner may advance?” Courfeyrac is next. “Some will fall and some will live. Will you stand up and take your chance?” Then it is the previous two and Marius. “The blood of the martyrs will water the meadows of France!” Now we are surrounded, police trying to interfere but failing. “ **Do you hear the people sing singing the song of angry men? It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again! When the beating of your heart, echoes the beating of the drums. There is a life about to start when tomorrow comes.”** Now we have veered off course and I see Gavroche’s elephant. Please God, spare him. He joins in with his gang. As we continue the Cavalry break off and disappear. I share a worried glance with Eponine. “ **Will you join in our crusade? Who will be strong and stand with me? Somewhere beyond the barricade is there a world you long to see? Do you hear the people sing? Say do you hear the distant drums? It is the future that we bring when tomorrow comes!”**

Suddenly we are face to face with the cavalry. On one side I can spot muskets of th infantry poke through broken down fence that surrounds the elephant. Others mirror them in the cafe with tables providing cover. Both Enjolras and Marius have guns cocked and ready pointing forward. The silence that follows is tense and prolonged. Then suddenly a shot. And down goes a Then it is chaos. Eponine grabs me and we run for the barricade. “ _ Eponine are you sure this the barricade he’s at?”  _ “I am sure that it is, now come and join me.” “ **And together we will stand with our hearts and fight. Yes when tomorrow comes we may yet come out alive”** We help gather furniture being thrown from windows to build a barricade. I see a man, older and familiar looking, begin to help. I nudge Eponine and she shrugs. Maybe he was a brave citizen. I see Enjolras and marius and sigh in relief. Eponine sends me a small smile. But I know it is futile. The battle had begun. How long would the people of Paris, of France, stand by us.

 

And if we survived would our love?


	5. The End Is Near, The End Is Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie....almost cried. ALMOST!

A/N And so it begins. Not only the death of our beloved rebels, but also me. This should be.....interesting? 

 

Back to regular being one, bold all.

______________________________________

 

As our barricade rises others bring down the rifles and ammunition they’d gathered. Here we would defend our chosen ground. On a stone post a student that I do not know, a face that I would never see again, hands out weapons. Eponine returns with two. After handing me one, she simply nods once. Like me she was ready to die beside her love, even if he did not love her. Others, some I know, line the first and second floor front rooms with stone to create protected shooting positions. The inside is built with paving stones for steps, but the outside is a gnarled mess of wood, stone, and random things. It would not take much, but it would take work to break.

“Here upon these stones we will build our barricade. In the heart of the city we claim as our own each man to his duty and don’t be afraid.” Enjolras stands tall as he gives his speech. I spot the man again, he has our insignia but keeps his head down. “Wait!” I freeze and I think he has spotted me. But he hasn’t. “I will need a report on the strength of the foe.” That same man looks up. “I can find out the truth! I know their ways, fought their wars, served my time, in the days of my youth.” He slips away then. My suspicion rises but I shake it off and join Eponine in waiting tensely. Some of the boys converse and I try to hear what they say. “See! The people unite!” That is Prouvaire. “Pray you’re right.” And Grantaire. “Dogs will bark!” Combeferre. “Fleas will bite!” Gavroche. What i she doing here!? “They will do what is right!” I do not see who says it but it makes my spine tingle. Finally our barricade is done. At twelve feet high, with one heavily guarded wall that can be rolled open to allow access. Two smaller barricades protect the left and right side of the cafe. Enjolras climbs halfway up the main barricade and turns to the small army he has gathered. “Red! The blood of angry men!” “Red the color of your heart, held in my hands!” “ **Black the dark of ages past! Red a world about to dawn! Black, the night that ends at last!”**

It is night now. My adrenaline has run out and I notice a pain in my leg. Eponine pulls me aside. “Allessa, my friend, you are bleeding.” “Leave it dear Eponine, it is simply a flesh wound on my leg. I will be alright. Let us bandage it and get back to what is the path we will strive down.” She helps me wrap the gun wound after pulling out the bullet. The first thing I see is my dearest Enjolras standing by a torch and red flag. He looks majestic. There has not yet been any sign of opposition. Suddenly a cry from Joly has us all standing. “He’s back!” The man, a mystery still to me, speaks. “Listen, my friends. I have done as I said, I have been on their lines, I have counted each man.I will tell what I can. Better be warned they have armies to spare. And our danger is real we will need all our cunning to bring them to heel.” Enjolras speaks next as my eyes widen in recognition. I tug Eponine closer. “I see it now, dear ‘Eponine! It is Javert, the devil himself.” She pales. Enjolras answers. “Have faith! If you know what their movements are we’ll spoil their game. There are ways that a people can fight. We shall overcome their power.” I gasp quietly and stagger back. My leg aches. Eponine catches me but says nothing. She knows I’d rather bleed out than die.

“I have overheard their plans. There will be no attack tonight. They intend to starve you out before they start a proper fight, concentrate their force, hit us when it’s light.” Gavroche yells then. “Liar!” The others look up and I still wish he would leave. “Good evening dear inspector. Lovely evening, my dear! I know htis man, my friends. His name’s inspector Javert! So don’t believe a word he says cause none of it is true. This only goes to show what little people can do.” Guns swing to Javert and I collapse back. Eponine drags me back into the cafe. “Allessa, my friend, please you are dying!” “I am aware dear Eponine, would you bring me Enjolras. I’d like to see him one last time...” “No my friend, you will join me on the barricade. We will fight beside each other. And you will live on.” The sound of marching boots reaches our ears. “Help me dear EPonine, Pin my hair with the flower of our pledge. Take me to my beloved. I will fight by his side as Allessa.” Eponine does as said and lets my hair loose tying it into a loose messy bun pinning back the majority of my bags with the pin of our cause. Pieces of hair hang down but it hardly matters.

We walk and reach a post where we can be of use but are hidden. A voice shouts from the darkness. “Who’s there?” Enjolras looks back and meets my eyes. But he does not recognize me. It is almost as if he had just turned around to think. He turns back. _“French Revolution” “FIRE!”_ The pole is sliced in half as bullets ricochet off the corners of houses, bore into the barricade, and wound several men. As people start to return fire Enjolras’ shout can be heard. “Comrades, do not fire back! Do not waste powder!” Then it begins. Some soldiers finally make their way to the top of the barricade. At the same time Eponine and I see a rifle pointed at an oblivious Marius. “Dear Eponine NO!” She throws herself in front of Marius and he is saved. No one knows who was shot but everyone is in a panic. I hold her close and cry. In the background I can hear Marius. “Clear out or I’ll blow out the barricade!” Everyone freezes. Only my sobs and her soft cries of pain can be heard. An officer replies. “Blow it up then and take yourself with it!” Marius smirks slightly. “And myself with it!” He shouts. The officers clear out faster than I’ve ever seen anyone move. Thankyous are thrown every which way. Then it goes quiet again. I’m still sobbing. Marius and the others turn to me. “ _Allessa!”_ Multiple people shout. Marius rushes over. “Eponine! What have you done?” “Here..it is from Cosette...I kept it from you...Allessa is shot.” With a struggle she pulls a note out of her pocket. I feel someone pull me back slightly. I shriek in pain when weight is put on my leg. It is Enjolras holding me back. He pulls me aside slightly, but everyone watches Eponine and Marius. 

“My darling Allessa what have you done? Why are you hear? Why have you come?” I smile and shakily exhale. “I will fight by your side. I will never leave you here to die alone.” He smiles and tears fall from his eyes. “All my life I’ve had you here beside me. All my life I’ve loved you without you loving me. And now at the end of my life, I will die beside you.” He nods and wraps my wound tighter. Then he helps me up. Some of the others are carrying her body to safety. He looks down at me and kisses my head. “They were the first to fall. The first to fall upon this barricade.” Marius is crying, I can tell. “Her name was Eponine! Her life was cold and dark!” I join in. “Yet she was unafraid. Yes Eponine was her name!” Combeferre steps up. “We fight in her name.” Prouvaire joins him. “She will not die in vain” Lesgles is last. “She will not be betrayed.” 

For awhile I just sit in Enjolras’ arms, him holding me close, and others watching us sadly. It is obvious to anyone I will not survive this. Enjolras keeps pressing kisses to my forehead. “Please don’t leave me Allessa my love. I need you here with me.” “I will not leave.” Suddenly there is a ruckus. It is a soldier. “Don’t shoot!” I recognize him faintly. Joly shouts. “Here comes a man in uniform. What brings you to this place?” “I come here as a volunteer.” “Approach and show your face.” Provaire sneers. “You wear an army uniform” “That is why they let me through.” Joly points to where Javert is tied up. “You see that prisoner over there?” The man looks. “A volunteer like you!” “A spy who calls himself Javert!” “He’s going to get it too!” Gavroche hops down. “Don’t shoot! I know him! He’s no soldier!” Suddenly the man looks up. Soldiers are pointing their weapons at Enjolras. The man shoots towards them and they scatter. Students join as Enjolras leans over me so I’m shielded. 

Enjolras goes to turn to the man and I whimper. He carefully helps me up, worry on his face. He turns to Marius. “Take her somewhere safe. Take her away from here!” I whimper again. “ _ No! Enjolras!” _ His face is pure pain and love. Reluctantly he gathers me back into his arms. Enjolras then turns to the man. “For your presence of mind, for the deed you have done, I will thank you M’sieur.When our battle is won” “Yes, I will to you’ve saved my love from death.” “Thank you M’sieur” Enjolras says again. The man speaks. He looks at my pale face, the wound on my thigh, and the clothing I’m in. Understanding and then sadness dawn on his face. “Give me no thanks M’sieur. There’s something you can do.” Enjolras holds me tighter as I take in a shuddering breath and cough, blood covering his chest. “If it is in my power.” “Give me the spy javert! Let me take care of him!” Enjolras nods. “Do what you have to do, the man belongs to you.” He turns back to the barricade. “The enemy may be regrouping! Hold yourselves in readiness! Come, my friends, back to your positions! The dawn is breaking fast!” Minutes later there is a gunshot and the man returns. Enjolras still holds my tiring body to him, now holding me fully as I barely have the strength to stand. “Courfeyrac, you take the watch, they may attack before it’s light. Everybody keep faith, for certain as our banner flies we are not alone. The people to must rise.” Marius is working to raise one of the smaller barricades. “Marius, rest.” Marius nods and kisses my forehead. “Stay strong Allessa my friend. God will shine upon you. Keep hope!” I smile weakly, blood on my lips.

Enjolras takes a seat next to the man who looks at me carefully. Grantaire starts to sing. “Drink with me to days gone by!” Feuilly continues. “Sing with me the songs we knew!” “Here’s to pretty girls who went ot our heads!” Prouvaire sings. “Here’s to witty girls who went to our beds!” “Here’s to girls who did neither!” I sing weakly causing laughs.  **“Here’s to them!”** ‘Here’s to you!” This was directed to the man by Marius.  **“Drink with me to days gone by! Can it be you fear to die? Will the world remember you when you fall? Can it be your death means nothing at all? Is your life just one more lie?** ” Grantaire glares at Enjolras and disappears into the cafe. “ **Drink with me to days gone by! To the life that used to be! AT the shrine of friendship never say die! Never let the wine of friendship never run dry! Here’s to you and here’s to me!”** “Sleep my love My darling. In your dreams you will see our life together if we had survived this night. For if you die, My heart will to.” “ **Sleep Allessa and rise with the sun!”** I close my eyes and do not notice Enjolras leaving me in Gavroche’s care.

When I wake I am weaker than before. I could feel the end coming. I must be holding on to die with Enjolras, as we most surely would. He re-enters the barricade through the secret gate. “The people have not stirred” Courfeyrac claps his shoulder. “Yet we will not abandon those who still live in fear.” “The people have not heard, yet we will not abandon those who cannot hear. Let us not waste lives! Let all who wish to go from here! My darling love you must go from this place.” I smile weakly and cough, spattering blood all over my front and the wood near me. He rushes over. “I will not leave you all here Not to die. Eponine did not, I will not. You are all my brothers. I fight with you! Red a world about to dawn! Black the night that ends at last!” There is silence. Uncertainty. No one moves and all eyes are on my fading soul and weak body, as well as their fearless leader struck to his knees over me. 

Then Gavroche, from the top of the barricade, speaks. “Do you hear the people sing?” Courfeyrac joins him. “Singing the song of angry men?” Slowly everyone joins them.  **“It is the music of the people who will not be slaves again. When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!”** It is quiet for a moment Feuilly approaches. “Enjolras! Ammunitions short!” Marius steps forward. “I will go into the streets There are bodies all around. Ammunition to be had. Lots of bullets to be found.” Enjolras shakes his head. “I can’t let you go.” The man, Valjean, steps forward. “Let me go! He’s no more than a boy. I am old. I have nothing to fear.” I see Gavroche sneaking out. “ _ Gavroche!” _ My cry is weak and interrupted by me coughing up more blood, but it is heard. “Little people know when little people fight we may look easy pickings but we’ve got some bite. So never kick a dog when he’s just  a pup, we’ll fight like twenty armies and we won’t give up!” The rays of the sun break through lighting him up like an angel. “So you’d better run for cover” my tears are mixed with blood as they fall from my face onto my shirt. My coughing drowned out my desperate screaming. “When the pup-” A musket fires a single shot. Loud and deafening. And little Gavroches falls. “ _ No! _ ” Courfeyrac screams as he runs up the barricade and seizes the boy’s body in his arms, convulsing, until they are both back safely. But not for long. An army officer speaks then in the silence. 

“You at the barricades listen to this! The people of Paris sleep in their beds! You have no chance, no chance at all! Why throw your lives away?” Enjolras holds me closer to his body as he turns to gaze at the soldiers. “Let us die facing our foes!” I join in weakly but loud and clear. “Make them bleed while we can!” Combeferre stands. “Make’em pay through the nose!” Courfeyrac stands next to us. “Make’em pay for every  man!” Then Enjolras turns forward and together we seal our death sentence, our two solitary voices ringing out. “ **Let others rise to take our place until the earth is free!** ” The sun appears like a beacon and the cannons fire. Muskets fire, people scream, and Enjolras clutches me tightly. We are backed up into the cafe. Surrounded by the last four remaining members. Below us we hear soldiers. They fire and around us the remaining fall. We are alone, the only ones left. The soldier's eye us, hesitating when they see me. My face is ashen and pale, I only have minutes left. Grantaire appears by the stairs. He walks up beside us and nods to Enjolras. They raise their hands clutching the flag and I kiss ENjolras one last time before the guns fire. My life leaves me as my body hits the floor. I am not there to witness Enjolras’ body hanging from the window proudly  displaying the flag of the rebels over the carnage and destruction of our once proud and strong barricade.

I am ignorant to the world, all I know is peace. And when I open my eyes I am surrounded by my friends once again.

____________________________________   



	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay during THIS I cried a little. There won't be an alternate ending as I found this too perfect to change it. I think I did an okay or at least good job with this. #patontheback

 

Epilogue

Woman line the street cleaning off blood. “Did you see them going off to fight?” “Children of the barricade who didn’t last the night.” “Did you see them lying where they died? Someone used to cradle them and kiss them as they cried.” “Did you see them lying side by side?” “Who will wake them? “No one ever will.” “No one ever told them that a summer day could kill.” “They were schoolboys never held a gun. Fighting for a new world that would rise up like the sun.” “Where’s that new world now the fighting’s done?” The women go back to their business.

  
Up ahead in the cafe where Enjolras, Allessa, and Grantaire died, Marius looks around and sinks into a chair still weak from his wounds. “There’s a grief that can’t be spoken. There’s a pain goes on and on. Empty chairs at empty tables now my friends are dead and gone.” He sees the bloodstains left by Enjolras beneath the window sill, and the dried pools of blood from where Allessa died. “Here they talked of revolution. Here it was they lit the flame. Here they sang about tomorrow and tomorrow never came. From the table in the corner they could see the world reborn. And over there at the window dear Allessa cheered them on. And they rose with voices ringing and I can hear them now! The very words that they had sung became their last communion. On the lonely barricade at dawn.”

He looks out of the window at what’s left of the barricade. He seems to see again the brave doomed defense, the smoke and gunfire, the young men failing. “Oh my friends, my friends, forgive me that I live and you are gone. There’s a grief that can’t be spoken. There’s a pain that goes on and on. Phantom faces at the window. Phantom shadows on the floor. Empty chairs at empty tables where my friends will meet no more. And the empty window seat where Allessa sat and watched him shine. Oh my friends, my friends don’t ask me what your sacrifice was for. Empty chairs at empty tables where my friends will sing no more.”

**Heaven**

The fighters of the last barricade stand together faces smiling. Eponine, and Gavroche are together, Gavroche waving a flag. A few feet away, Enjolras and Allessa smile lovingly at each other. Then they all begin to sing and chant together.

**  
“Do you hear the people sing lost in the valley of the night? It is the music of a people who are climbing to the light for the wretched of the earth there is a flame that never dies. Even the darkest night will end and the sun will rise. Will you join in our crusade? Who will be strong and stand with me? Somewhere beyond the barricade is there a world you long to see? Do you hear the people sing, say do you hear the distant drums? It is the future that they bring when tomorrow comes!”   **

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed????? And I changed my mind....everyone still dies. It IS The Miserable Ones after all. :(


End file.
